vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122978-male-vs-female
Content We don't see too many female Granoks running around because I've been bundling them up and keeping them in a harem on the Shadowcaster. I love me some hawt Granok wimmenz. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No, no. The lack of Granok women is a serious community concern, and this needs to be addressed! The Exiles just are NOT sexy when over 50% of our female population look like prepubescent girls, and the next 40% are split between women missing pieces and women that look human. I like my women like a brick house.... and made from the same materials. :D | |} ---- prepubescent girls with big boobs. cmon... | |} ---- Wait, what? You call this big? That's not what I'd call it. THIS is big! And I cannot lie... | |} ---- ---- What're you using, a tent? Those gals are TALL! | |} ---- Yes. Those are infact very large. Those are like Ds or Es or something. | |} ---- They're built like an Amazon. | |} ---- ---- Pffft, good enough for casuals, I guess. We're #hardcore here. | |} ---- ---- Chua jokes are best jokes. 10/10 Edit: boy that took forever to quote properly on my smart phone. First world problems, amirite? | |} ---- Boobs. It's natural for you to not be familiar with them ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- But I've got a garden... and at least two different bars.... and a coffee shop.... and a drop-pod bay... and coffee..... >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- Admit it, it's because they can't be warriors. And so there's no accounting for the size of the sword. EDIT: "Excuse me while I whip this out..." | |} ---- ---- This is very true, and also I think one of the reasons that Aurin and Chua bounce around like over caffeinated squirrels. It looks like the world is wooshing by the smaller races, while the tall races are doing a slow mosey across the face of nexus. | |} ---- ---- To be fair, a majority of a granok male is their belly. | |} ---- still doesn't make for fun encounters when the only thing you can do is move the camera like "top view" so that you can actually see the enemy (i know, i know, you don't actually need to see them in wildstar most of the time, their nameplates and telegraphs does the trick so the models are useless, but STILL!) | |} ---- I fixed it for you ;) | |} ---- I can't honestly say this has ever been a problem for me, and I'm a trenchcoat-wearing, big-shouldered Mordesh. Even on my Granok medic this hasn't been an issue. Honestly, I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I don't camera lock my mouse and I just automatically rotate the camera if I can't see. Maybe after playing large races in every game I've played, I simply got used to it. Maybe I tend to track enemies by their nameplates, not their sprites. I'll have to look into that when I get home. Logically, that should be a bigger problem than I've noted it to be; my Granok is a huge model. Maybe it's something in the UI I'm not taking account of that not everyone uses. I do use an almost entirely stock UI, but I tweak things. | |} ---- You say that like it's a bad thing. It's not as if I have trouble getting at the top shelves or something. The standardized running speeds killed big folk for me too. After zipping around at this size, bounding along in a body five times the size felt unbearably slow. I know in my head the two are moving at the same speed, but the whole time I was like, giddyap, mama! We ain't got time to mozy! | |} ---- I think potentially "feeling" slower (honestly, having played a Mordesh since beta, big feels right to me) is a small price to pay to be able to reach the counters on the Shadowcaster. Arachnaas already complained about the height of the counter at the coffee bar. | |} ---- To be honest, they are really high up. They are on the uncomfortably tall side for mordesh. For an aurin like Vunnu, these are ridiculously high. | |} ---- #aurinproblems | |} ---- Are you.....like...playing with the camera zoomed in REALLLY close to your character or something? | |} ---- Hey! If we'd just add up all of your body that's actually THERE and not tubes full of cool-aid you'd be about the same height. Oh, yes, I went there! | |} ---- ---- That is some well done slider-fu and camera positioning on the Angelina granok. | |} ---- What's the problem with being short? :o I like being a short furball. It's you Mordesh who are too tall. You make me feel small. Still love all you Mordesh regardless :wub: | |} ---- Warriors + "always using the biggest swords imaginable" = That is all. (Just kidding. I do like my Warrior/Engi/Mordesh/Granok bros. "Tanks for the aggro, mate!") | |} ---- ---- I didn't make the original faces, only recognized the likeness and found some pictures of the famous people on google. There's a whole thread of wildstar characters that look like famous/noteworthy people somewhere....I have a lot of the pics, but I'll see if I can find the thread to link it. Necroing threads is a no-no, I guess, but I can maybe provide the link for you to go see it. No time before work, tho, so I won't be able to search til later tonight. | |} ---- #saddleshumor | |} ---- ---- Time for me to show off my mechari like a proud parent. The face is there, the problem is that the mechari from the flick(Voxine) moves very differently from how female mechari do in game. She is very fluid as she shifts her torso and shoulders. The other issue is that female mechari still don't have any voice emotes. | |} ---- ---- I will agree with the off feeling, what I expected from the flick was not what I got. I still love my mechari, I just think they would be more popular if they were a little closer to what we see in the flick, rather than being so stiff. | |} ----